Rezonance
by EKora
Summary: It's difficult to serve our ideals even when it brings us honour and glory. What to do when nobody would know about your sacryfice?
1. Now and then

Before you read:

**-This story is purely fan-made, every chcracter (except the protagonist) belong to Lucasfilm(tm). It was written and published just fror fan, not to rent, copy or sale.  
**

Suffering can be worse than death. Waiting for the sentence is worse than the most cruel tortures.

The young girl was laying on the sofa in one of the many living rooms in Serenno Manor, pretending to be asleep. In the armchair next to her head was sitting a handsome white skinned woman, watching something on the mobile HoloVid.

Girl opened her eye. Asajj's hand automatically kept her lightsaber. The girl slowly sat and looked on the sparkling monitor, on the slim models presenting the newest fashion from Coruscant.

Please, something happen!-she thought

It haven't been long time since she had left safe Jedi Temple to become a healer in one of the battle hospitals, far away from Coruscant. Everyone knew that she was too young to act so responsible role, but war had taken so many Knights that padawans had to take their places without proper training or trials.

She was excited. In her imagination she saw herself saving thousands of the Republic's soldiers, helping citizens and fighting with enemies or convincing them to change their minds. She nearly saw herself coming back as a glorious Knight or (thinking about it she dropped a tear) as a beautiful and sad memory of her brothers in arms.

In fact she deserved for that. She was a talented healer with head full of ideas, and even the most bloody battle couldn't break her. With the same devotion she helped private and general, citizen or soldier. She would have been embarrassed if someone had told her that interview with her become a hit in the HoloNet. _Jedi Star Healer _was mentioned in Senate's debate and even Supreme Chancellor personally congratulated the Council so amazing appearance. Republic really needed a young, innocent hero. In her own opinion she didn't do anything special. She wasn't good in negotiating or combat o she tired to fulfill duties of the Jedi Knight as she could.

The war in the region ended, her RIMSU was moving to the next planet. She was staying on the trap of the spaceship when little girl ran to beg for help. Her family came back too early and her mother was injured by a separatist's straggler. It wasn't a long way but young healer had never come back. When she went on the backyard of the ruined house she really saw injured woman lying on her back. Her eyes was wide with fear. The injury wasn't serious, but the woman wasn't shoot.

-Ok, act quickly and don't move too fast. I really don't want to kill anyone.

She turned slowly to face Asajj Ventress, White Sword of the Sith. Woman was staying casually, keeping crying girl.

-Your sword for that girl.

She gave her what she wanted, preparing herself for a death.

-Not so easy_ Star Healer_- she switched her blaster- sweet dreams!

It was a week or day ago?

Asajj, please, tell something, or I'll start shouting!

-You shouldn't wear brown, you looks like your own aunt. There's nothing special for me this season, but that pink dress would really suit you, wouldn't it?


	2. The Rose Manor

Count Dooku had just switched off his communicator when he heard a noise of the engine outside. He stood up and closed the window. Next time that beeing found the most suitable place for landing in the middle of the rose garden! Luckily he had told servants to dig out the most beautiful ones and took them to the sunlit gardens. He connected with him to told him that he apologizes, but he wouldn't be able to meet him today.

He didn't really want to see that being longer that it was absolutely necessarily. It wasn't just a pride of an aristocrat who couldn't shake hands with person who didn't even know his parents.

Of course that being was useful. He was a perfect assassin who knew Jedi only as his victims. In free time he was a genial mechanic and constructor. But in fact he wasn't intelligent at all. On Dooku's shoes he would just kill that girl without thinking. Interesting, what will he do now.

Dooku wasn't cruel in basic meaning of this word. He had no satisfaction from killing and hurting others. In his opinion it was a weakness- sometimes tortures and silent deaths were necessarily to get what he wanted, but they weren't aim on their own. What is more Jedi don't need more martyrs. What is more he wasn't getting younger.

It was surprisingly easy to convince the Dark Lord of the Sith that his idea wasn't as stupid as it sounds. His Master even promised to take part in it.

He looked at the clock and called the head maiden.

-The dinner will be ready in a minute. Guests rooms are prepared.

-Good. What our guests are doing?

-Young sir is in his room, miss Ventress in with that girl…

-Lady...

-Young Lady looks very upset and is still laying on the sofa.

-Make a table for miss and young sir in the main dining room. I and my guest will eat in the sunlit garden.

-Yes Sir.

-From now on she is your lady. Prepare my mother's apartments and order everything what young hairiness should have. Clean our family's jewellery and buy clothes from the best designers. Tell miss Asajj I want her to do so. Order the rarest, the most luxorius things. Perfumes, fans, gloves, umbrellas, books- Miss will know.-And a little pet.

And for tomorrow decorate lady's bedroom and prepare as good dinner as you can. Now call miss Asajj. She will give you rest of the commands later.

* * *

It was rather cold outside, but air in the famous Sunlig Gardens of Serenno was hot and heavy from the scent of the roses.

The table was made next to the fountain. Dooku was feeding colorful fishes when Asajj brought along his prisoner.

The girl tryed not to show how frightened she was, but Count noticed tears in her eyes and trembling lips.

-Please dry your eyes and take a sit- he said giving her a handcloth

She was looking at her knees when the maid was serving starters

-Thank you-she whispered

-Look at me, grab the fork in a proper way. Wasn't you learned how should you behave eating? You don't have to thank the servants but you can if you want. You have to learn lots of things, but I hope you won't cause any problem.

She snapped spiltig the wine.

-What does it mean? Kill me if you want to, because I won't accept any prepositions.

-Calm down, I don't take you any prepositions. I want to show you something, but before that could you eat the main course?

Three servants were coming. Two of them brought food, the third a little HoloVid on a silver tray.

When they stayed alone Dooku switched it on. Girl saw a family gathering around the table. Parents, grandparents and four children.

-Look at the older girl. She is one year younger than you and she don't know how similar you are. Her life as your replacement would be very short and painful, because after some time Jedi could realize that she isn't you. You would shave your good name for the life of 10 people. Is it worth it?

She heard just her heart beating in her chest. She swore being faithful to her ideals, but one of them was saving others in every possibly way.

-Sir you used to be a Jedi, so you knew what to do. I'm yours to command.

-Baoquin Dehong. I am gald to inform you that you can call me a dad, but of course only when we are alone. When anybody can hear it call me my father. You can save your name if you want to. Baoquin, Countness of Serenno, my daughter. Right now on you are my only heir and it would be a pity if something bad would happen to you. Even young heirness can break her backbone falling from the stairs, swallow the fishbone or poison by the rose bush. It would be a pity for me and your maids who are personally responsible for your safety. Did you understand?

-Yes…-the words was going to kill her- yeas my father.

-Try not to faint before you would hear everything. After that it would be even advisable. Maybe you have hears that in aristocratic families parents chose the partners for their children. I'm very happy to tell you that there is a suitable candidate for your hand.

She really wanted to faint, but her exhausted body was still too strong to break up.


End file.
